


Life is Perfect

by CastielsHeart



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel  April 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Castiel (Supernatural), Kid Castiel/Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kid Sam Winchester, M/M, Sweet Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Six year old Dean is excited that his best friend Cas is spending the weekend with his family.Day Two Prompt: Sharing a Milkshake





	Life is Perfect

[](https://ibb.co/gvMKSXP)

 

Little Dean was so excited that he could hardly contain his smile. His best friend in the whole world was coming to spend the weekend with him and his family. Dean’s mother had said that when she picked him and Cas up that afternoon from their last day of first grade that week, they as a family would go out the eat at the diner. Dean couldn’t wait to share his favorite place to eat with his friend Cas .

When Mary pulled up to the curb to pick her eldest son up, she could tell he was excited at first glance. He was holding Cas’ hand tightly as he bounced up and down. Dean practically dragged Cas to the car, as the blue eyed boy did his best not to trip. Cas and Dean squeezed into the back seat next to two year old Sam who was napping in his car seat. Their father, John was driving while Mary was in the front passenger seat. “Did you have a good day at school?” Mary asked as she turned around to peer back at the boys.

“We did! Mrs. Moseley let us finger paint and at recess Cas kicked a homerun at kick ball.” Dean informed his mother with pride evident in his voice for his best friend’s accomplishment. Cas was blushing profusely and hiding his face in Dean’s shoulder. Mary couldn’t help the but laugh because they were so cute.

 

“That’s great Cas.” Mary congratulated. She looked at her husband John and saw him looking in the rearview mirror and grinning at the two boys as well.

When they pulled up to the curb at the diner, Dean was the first to have his seat belt off and then he help Cas get his off. Mary packed a sleeping Sam on her shoulder as John held hands with Cas and Dean so they could cross the street to the diner. They ordered bacon cheeseburgers and fries. Cas chowed down on his burger and only took the time between bites to say, “These make me very happy.” Dean giggled at his friend but he had to agree because he loved burgers too.

For dessert, they had ordered milkshakes. John and Mary shared a strawberry shake while Cas and Dean shared a chocolate one. Little Sam had a vanilla cone but most of Sam’s ice cream ended up on his face, hands and clothes. Dean was incredibly happy and his weekend with Cas was just beginning.

 

~~~~~~ Many Years Later ~~~~~~~

Dean and Cas sat in the same booth they’d shared hundreds of times over the past three decades. Dean was holding Cas’ hand under the table playing with the wedding ring on Cas’ finger. Across from them sat their nine year old daughter who has long blond curly hair and piercing blue eyes. Next to her sits their six year old son who has dark brown messy hair and Dean’s green eyes. Dean can’t help but smile and laugh as his son, Ben steals part of his sister, Claire’s, fries.

“Ben you know you are supposed to ask your sister before you take part of her food. Remember manners?” Cas chides their son. 

“But Daddy never asks before he takes your fries Papa.” Ben says with a puppy dog face.

“That is because your Daddy doesn’t have manners.” Cas deadpans. Dean can’t help but laugh heartily.

“It’s okay Papa. I don’t mind because I love my brother.” Claire says before pulling Ben in close to her side for a hug.

Dean can’t help but lean over and kiss his husband chastely on the lips. His heart is so full. “Gross!” both children exclaim. Claire is Cas’ biologically but she looks so much like Dean’s mother Mary. Ben is his biologically but with his dark hair he could very well pass as Cas’ too. .

The waitress delivers their milkshakes and Dean watches as Claire and Ben bicker as they share a vanilla shake. Cas leans over and kisses Dean’s forehead. “You alright my love?” Cas asks.

“Yeah Cas! Life is perfect.” Dean declares as he shares a large chocolate shake with his husband watching their children.


End file.
